Paul The Hedgehog
"Hi I'm Paul, Paul The Hedgehog, i'm a friendly guy, just remember Don't hurt my friends, or i really lose it, you have been warned, but apart from that, i think we'll be the best of friends!" "Hmph, how unfortunate, You've met me, Gerio, , and i don't hold back, aw, don't be sad, i'll make it quick and painless, don't be deceived about my look, i'm just a demon, and this is'nt my real body" Full Name: Paul Green Race: Hedgehog, Demigod Ally: The Freedom fighters Paul's Rival : Bio The Chemical (☀http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Bio_the_chemical) Hometown : Ancient Greece Current Home: UnderGround Home Job: Guardian of the Earth Gender: Male Relatives: Paulina (sister) Luke (brother) Greeny (little brother) Justice (Brother in law),Lizzy (sister), Owen (brother), Daniel (brother), Felix (brother) and Samantha (Girlfriend) Hobby: Fighting evil, reading Alignment: Good (Paul) Evil (Gerio) Age: 18 (possibly) Birth Date: Varries, on even years it's earth day Past History:Paul The Hedgehog Is a Demigod (Demigod is a son or daughter of a god) Of the earth, His godly Parent is Gaea, The Goddess of the earth, unlike Paul, She is evil, after what Paul saw what Gaea does to society, Paul The Hedgehog Swore to never use his power for evil, as a baby, the chaos emeralds were fused into his blood, allowing him to become super at will, but that isn't his only form, thanks to his weapon: The Staff of Elements, he can call on the forces of nature and use them to his bidding. Turning him into a form of the elements, such as Lightning, Fire, Water, Nature and Death. On Paul's first impression on the world of mortals, Hera cursed him with a Demon Called Gerio, a Demon that kicks in randomly and is ruthless with a lust for blood. When Paul Woke up from his rampage, he saw what he had done and put on Inhibitor rings, so Gerio couldn't do what he had done before on his first rampage. When Paul turned 11, his aura incensed 10 fold, practically making him a beacon for any being that wants to do harm. He found refuge in a mountain that doesn't project Paul's power. When he was 12, he fought an enemy group called the Toxic alias, he was doing good until he got stabbed in the back and died, he woke up in the underworld. He wasn't paying attention when he fell into the River Styx (sticks), Usually however fell in there would of died, but if they survived, they were blessed by a blessing called "Achilles heel" making his skin iron like and faster movement. At that moment, the god Hades let him go for the life he lived and because he survived a dip inside the river Styx. A few Hedgehogs Went into his home, surprisingly they all looked like Paul. Paul Asked who they were, and they introduced their full names. The Girl's name was Paulina Green, The Little one said his name was Greeny Green, and the lean and confident one said his name was Luke Green. After that Paul introduced himself and they all deiced on one thing. They Were siblings, after they moved in. Paul put his powers for good. One day he found a group of people just like him, fighting criminals, i asked who they were, they answered boldly "the freedom fighters". Paul and his siblings decided to join these people, and together they fought, side by side. One of them was called Justice, the founder of the Freedom Fighters. They Became the best of friends. Paulina devolved a crush for him. What they thought was a happy ending, was not going to be for a LONG time ________________________________________________________________________________________ Current Life: Paul as a teenager lives in the underground,surfacing to the surface to fight evil fighting evil with his friends ________________________________________________________________________________________ Future Life: Paul The Hedgehog Lives a very Not Peaceful Life, he lives still but he dies 8,000 Years in the future, but more into the future, He lives a happy life with Samantha By his side and still takes care of his family and of his friends and finally for the first time goes 100% power, very soon Forms: Paul: Super: Allows to use chaos abilities with ease Hyper: Can Use an ablity called "Hyper Drive" Dark: Can use a ability Called "Dark Impale" Godly (still beatable): Can use a move called "Infinity Blast", "Infinity Sword", "Infinity Slice" and "Infinity Spear" , Lightning, nature, fire, water, death, Fusion (Luke and Paul)= Laul, Dragon, True Chaos (inhibitor rings off),Excalibur, Gaea and Ouranous. Gerio: Super,Hyper, Sonic, True Demon, Hell forged and True Hell ________________________________________________________________________________________ Powers. Paul: Chaos Control. Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast, Chaos lance, Chaos sword, Chaos sword, Chaos barrage, Chaos Fist, Chaos knives, Chaos sword Barrage, Chaos Knife Barrage, chaos heal, Chaos armor, Chaos flight, Gaia Shock wave, Gaia Chain and Gaia Mace Gerio: Hell Sword, Chaos Flight, Chaos Minion, Chaos Fist, Chaos Foot, Hell's wrath, Chaos scythe and chaos Hell Hammer and all of Paul's other moves ________________________________________________________________________________________ Quotes. Paul: "You sure you want to go through with this?" When starting a fight "Your a worthy opponent" When struggling with fight "Don't come crying to me, you lost." When won "Dang, your strong, but ill come back, and if your hurting anyone, i will personally rip you apart myself" When has lost "COWARD!" When opponent has fled "You.... are going to have no mercy" When angry Gerio: "Your gonna regret you ever met me" When starting fight "I've won, now you may die in hell" When has won "If your betting me in this form, you haven't seen anything yet!" When struggling "Don't get so cocky, you might have beat me this time, but i will find you again, and kill you" When lost "I guess he couldn't handle the evilness in me" When opponent has fled "alright, you've made me angry, now you going to fell Hell's wrath ________________________________________________________________________________________ Personality. Paul: Paul is a cocky yet brave character with a love for nature, just don't get on his bad side, it usually ends very badly, Paul's fatal flaw is that he's to reckless when it comes to others Some people, And i quote call it "A strength to be Paul's friend" Gerio: Gerio is a Demon of Pure Destruction, with a love for death and a lust for blood, this person is one that you don't want anger, it also ends very badly. Gerio's fatal flaw is that he is too cocky, with no regards for his own safety or others, he also uses other's emotions and feelings and uses them to his advantage, his favorite is either daring them to shoot him or making clones of the victim's best friend and turning him/her against him/her ________________________________________________________________________________________ Suits: Everyday clothes: Paul Doesn't actually were pants, although he has an obsession for wearing blazers, without a shirt. Its his idea of being "formal" War suit: In this time of day, Paul takes his ordinary clothes to battle because of his blessing the "Achilles heel" A Special day: Paul wears a black suit and red tie. If he gets into a fight, he turns into his ordinary clothes. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Friends and Co-Workers Elizabeth the Hedgehog, Proto Metal Sonic and Justice the Hedgehog, Whitefang, Static and sometimes Bio _______________________________________________________________________________________ Other Things: Its hard to tell what Paul's age really is, since he was born 2 years after the benigging of time, but giving the fact that he looks like an 18 year old, is stuck like and 18 year old, and prefers to be called an 18 year old, just call him an 18 year old Is also hard to tell what he really is, recently his eyes turned into gaia's, its hard to think if he was a demigod or related to Gaia in a way, possibly both? Fun Facts! Paul The Hedgehog wasn't all ways the green and yellow wonder you always knew, he was a fan character from a lot of other people. This is my version of Paul. Gerio The Demon is inspired by the Runescape demon Kal'Gerion. Paul The Hedgehog's demigod beginning is inspired by Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson's Series AND THE BEST PART IS..... ITS ALL ORIGINAL ________________________________________________________________________________________ Websites and How the Dream Became alive Roblox's Best sonic game, Sonic RP abandon city ☀http://www.roblox.com/games/9248985/Sonic-RP-Abandoned-City-v1-0-96. This will work in your favor for starting your character and its look, history and its sequence in this game Special Thanks to Mrtheroy for recommending this to me Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males